Electronic devices, such as wrist watches, smart phones, desktop computer, laptop computers, tablet computers, and gaming controllers, are ubiquitous and utilized for many purposes. As the applications of such electronic devices have grown in number and complexity, the desire to facilitate user operations the electronic devices has grown.
Electronic device provide a multitude of content, so it is important to provide the content in an organized manner. Some devices provide multiple displays to partition content, but this approach tends to be more expensive than a single display. Other devices provide a toolbar at the top of the display, but a toolbar can provide only a limited amount of information. Of course, other methods of partitioning a display may be applied but, in each case, the content must be adjusted to conform to the boundaries of the partitions.
For at least these reasons, it would be advantageous to develop one or more additional new or enhanced methods for providing users of electronic devices multiple options for viewing multiple content at a display.